


White Blooms

by lostgirl966



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Daredevil - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, The Punisher, kastle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Karen misses Frank





	White Blooms

The sound of sirens filled the small apartment in New York. Karen Page, who was all too used to the sound, sipped her tea ignoring it. She starred across at the TV but wasn’t truly listening. Her blue eyes kept drifting to the white flowery plant sitting on the coffee table. It was in full bloom now. The plant brought a certain brightness to the apartment, which was rather lovely.

Karen sipped her tea once more and shook her head slightly. She had to stop looking at the flowers. She had to… to stop thinking about… him. Karen had to stop thinking about how lonely she was and how she wished Frank was here with her. It wasn’t a safe wish.

The plant sat there almost as if it was Frank himself. It was quiet and still like he was. Maybe if she just talked to him for a bit she could put her heart to rest. She just wanted to make sure he was okay after all. Where was the harm in that? She had faith that Frank could get in unseen.

So Karen stood and picked up the plant in it’s clay pot and took it to the window. She placed it on the window ceil and smiled. The blooms really were beautiful. Though she wasn’t exactly sure what type of flower it was. She turned and walked to the kitchen. Grabbing a cup from the cupboard she filled it with water so she could water the white flowers.

When Karen turned, she immediately dropped the cup of water, which smashed, onto the floor. “Frank! What the hell?”

There stood Frank Castle in his black hoodie and freshly shaven chin. “You put the plant in the window didn’t you?” He asked her in that low gruff voice of his.

“Yes,” she sighed trying to catch her breath. Karen then leaned down and began hastily picking up the broken glass. “But I didn’t think you’d show up this fast. Were you watching me?”

“Here let me help,” Frank said diving down to his knees to help clean up the glass.

Sadly, he was too late. Karen jumped back slightly and grunted in pain. Dark red blood dripped from her fingers. “Damn it,” she hissed through bared teeth.

Frank leapt to his feet and grabbed a dishcloth. “ Come here,” he motioned for her to join him. “Let’s run some cold water over it.”

Karen stood beside Frank at the sink and allowed him to take her bleeding fingers in his hand and guide them under the pipe. She told him where the bandages were and when he returned with them he began to wipe away the blood.

“Sit down here,” Frank said pulling out a bar stool for her.

Karen did as he told her and watched as he applied medicine to her cuts and then wrapped white bandages around the fingers that had been injured. She heard him apologize for startling her but she shook her head. Even though she had been surprised and had cut herself, it had been worth it. Karen starred over at Frank, grinning. The loneliness that she had felt had disappeared. He was safe. He was with her.

“I was stopping by to check on you and saw you putting out the plant,” Frank explained.

“I was just putting them out because I hadn’t heard from you in a while. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“You-you did?”

Karen nodded smiling down at the wooden floor. “Frank you put yourself in so much danger. You’ve got to start checking in more.”

“Karen you’re not my mother.”

She glared at him. “I’m aware of that. But Frank out of the two of us I’m the only one that seems to care about your well being.”

“Well you’re patched up and now you’ve seen I’m alright. I better get going.” He stood to his feet and turned to make his way to the door.

However, Karen grabbed hold of his sleeve and held him back. “Wait. Please.”

Frank turned to stare at her with eyes filled with concern. “What is it?”

“Would you-would you please stay with me? Just for a little while?” Karen wasn’t sure why she was so desperate to have him near, but she was.

Slowly, Frank nodded. “Whatever you need.”

Karen then stood from the barstool and wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you,” she whispered in his ear. “I’m really glad you’re okay.”


End file.
